heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Love
The Power Of Love is a curious thing. It makes one man weep and another man sing. It can change a hawk to a little white dove, Bring inanimate objects to life and It might just save your life. It makes people want to give up personal freedom to belong to each other. Don't you dare mock it, that's the Power of Love. Even more than The Power of Friendship, The Power Of Love can be applied in dire situations to make things better. In fact, in many Disney movies it's the solution to everything. That's why the heroines care about the heroes ever since and it's similar to Confess Their Feelings, Being in Love and True Love's Kiss. Examples *In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Professor Dumbledore tells Harry that Voldemort was unable to touch Harry Potter was because he was protected by his mother's loving sacrifice. His mother sacrificed herself for him and the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead is a mark of love. **In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, ''Dumbledore tells Harry that he possesses large quantities of love within him, that Lord Voldemort knows nothing of. For that reason, Harry was shielded from Voldemort's influence when he tried to possess him. **In ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, ''Harry shows his true love for his friends by sacrificing himself to Lord Voldemort (when he finds out that he is a Horcrux). Even do he survived the Killing Curse once more, he gave all of his friends and allies the same protection that his mother gave him when she sacrificed herself. Voldemort's spells were therefore useless against everyone. *In The Flash/Supergirl musical crossover, Barry and Kara physically both got whammied by the mysterious Music Meister, throwing them into an alternate reality which resembles a movie musical. Instead they had to “follow the script” of the movie musical they were trapped in inside their minds this helps the two protagonists to realize their own mistakes after breaking up with their respective loved lifes: which resulted in Barry learning that no matter what the future held with Savitar’s prophecy, he and Iris would face it together as an engaged couple; Kara learning how to forgive her boyfriend Mon-El for lying about his royal background and to understood why he couldn't tell her the truth before now. *In ''Frozen, Anna sacrifices herself to save her sister, Elsa from being killed by Prince Hans, leading her to be killed by her frozen heart curse. However, as the curse could be broken by an act of true love, Anna's action to save her sister was an act of sisterly love, resulting her to be revived. *In Disney's Beauty and the Beast, the Enchantress transforms a prince into a hideous behavior as a result of his cruel behavior. The only way to break the spell is for the Beast to learn to love someone and her love in return, if he doesn't, he'll remain a beast forever after the last petal on the Enchanted Rose falls. The Beast falls in love with Belle, a bookworm, and Belle falls in love with him. After the Beast gets stabbed by Gaston and dies of his wounds, Belle confesses her love just before the last petal falls. This causes the Beast to be revived and transformed back into a handsome prince. Belle and the Prince share a kiss, thus breaking the spell further on the castle and the servants. Gallery Shrek Fiona kiss.png|Shrek and Fiona's true love's kiss that gives Fiona her true love's form. Oscar finds Angie's doodle, showing how much she loves him.jpg|Oscar discovers Angie's doodle, showing how much she loves him. Anna sacrificing herself to save Elsa.png|Anna sacrificing herself to save Elsa from the wicked Hans, an act of sisterly love. Thumbelina and Cornelius falling in love.jpg|Thumbelina and Cornelius' flight of romance. Belle and beast kiss.jpg|Belle's confession of love turns the Beast back into Prince Adam, and their kiss breaks the rest of the enchanted spell. The_Power_of_the_Professor's_Love.png|Professor Utonium, believing the Powerpuff Girls to be dead, breaks down in tears, while his fatherly love swiftly revives them, to his delight. BBRae_Bae_song_Image1.png|Beast Boy giving Raven the power of love. File:BaTAS46AlmostGotIm11.jpg|Catwoman giving Batman the power of love. Mary Jane and Peter 3.jpeg|Mary Jane gives Peter the power of love S11e14_291.jpg|Stan Marsh giving Wendy Testaburger the power of love. Alone_Together_063.png|Steven Universe gives Connie Maheswaran the power of love before fusing into Stevonnie for the first time. Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_use_spell_of_love_S2E26.png|Shining Armor and Cadence use the Spell of Love. Punzie brings Eugene to life.jpg|Rapunzel's tears of life revive Flynn Rider. Robert Phillip breaks the spell.jpg|Robert Phillip kisses Giselle to save her. True-love's-kiss.gif|Prince Phillip kisses Princess Aurora to break the spell. Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Weapons Category:Healings